White Day
by 4cherryblossoms
Summary: [oneshot] It's White Day! What does Syaoran do? R


**White Day**

_A CCS fanfic by 4cherryblossoms_

**Disclaimer:** _don't own it. CLAMP does._

**Note:** There can be some OOC-ness here.

Age of Characters: Sakura & co. – 18

Touya, Yukito, etc. - 25

Valentine's Day – February 14

White Day – March 14

* * *

The month of February has passed. It's already March and most males are fussing over a certain day to prepare for. White Day. In Penguin Park, two friends sat, talking about something.

"Eriol, what do you think should I get Sakura for White Day?" asked a man, with chocolate hair

"Uh… something white?" replied the bespectacled navy blue-haired guy, the same age as he is

"You idiot. It _is_ supposed to be white! It's White Day."

"Ehehehe… I knew that." Eriol said

"Eriol… I need to give her something… but I just don't know what…" Syaoran said, his head in his hands

"You want to give her something white, right?" Eriol asked

"Duh. It's WHITE DAY!" Syaoran emphasized 'white day' for Eriol

"Okay, okay! You don't have to shout! Here's what you give her…" Eriol said. Syaoran was listening. "Paper."

"What!"

"Hey, it's white, isn't it?" Eriol smiled

Syaoran glared at him.

"Ehehehe… just kidding you know! Hehehe…" Eriol gave out a nervous laugh "Here. I'm going to be serious. Give her white chocolate."

"But chocolate's too… plain."

"At least you made it. It's the thought that counts, right?" Eriol said

"I know the thought is what matters, but I wanted it… something…" Syaoran said

Eriol continued his sentence "…something expensive?"

"Yeah."

"Something extravagant?"

"Yeah."

"Something… something… something she'll treasure? Like your love?" Eriol said

"Yea—wait. Love isn't white! Love… has different colors… like the rainbow." Syaoran said

"Aww… look at my cute little descendant! Oops, scratch the little. My cute descendant! As he grows up, he learns more and more about love! That's so sweet! pinches Syaoran's cheeks" Eriol went starry eyed like Tomoyo

"You spend too much time with Daidouji. Her attitude's rubbing in on you. And stop pinching my cheeks. It hurts, it hurts you know! rubs cheek" Syaoran said

"Alright. Well, don't worry. Me, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Kaho, Meiling, Cerberus, and Spinel will be right behind ya! We're gonna help you with this!" Eriol said

"Wait, Touya? Cerberus? How sure are you they'll help me? They hate me!" Syaoran said

"Don't worry about it! And they do not hate you!" Eriol reassured him

"Oh yeah?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah!"

"Whatever you say, Eriol."

Eriol smiled

A few days later, more specifically, March 13…

"Alright! Tomorrow's White Day! Li-kun, are you ready?" Eriol asked, smiling

"Uh… I think."

"You have to be sure! Think of the positives! Don't have regrets!" Eriol said

"No regrets. Think positive. Be sure."

"Right!"

The next day, March 14, White Day!

At the Kinomoto Residence…

(A/N: Touya and Fujitaka doesn't live there anymore)

Sakura wakes up and goes downstairs to have breakfast. But something surprised her.

"Hoeeeee…"

"Sakura… what is it?" Kero said as he flew down to see what was happening. "Wha…"

The room was filled with white roses. Everywhere. And on each rose, there were two ribbons: green and pink.

Sakura walked toward the dining table. Breakfast was already served! And it was Sakura's favorite: omelet

"Hey, there's a note!" Kero said

Sakura took the note, opened it, and read:

**_Sakura,_**

_**I hope you liked breakfast. How were the roses? I hope you liked them too.**_

"I wonder who they're from." Sakura said

"Didn't he write a name?" Kero asked

"No."

"Anyway, let's just put that aside. Let's think about who it is later. The food's getting cold!" Kero said

Sakura giggled at Kero-chan's remark.

While Sakura and Kero were eating…

"You know, whoever sent you all these roses really loves you Sakura." Kero suddenly said

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked

"Yeah. Just look. Pink roses symbolize young love. Red roses symbolize wild love. And white roses… they symbolize pure love."

"Honto?" Sakura asked

"Think I wouldn't know, eh? It's not only about magic and food do I know about. I also know these things…" Kero said

"You could be right. But isn't it supposed to be white?" Sakura said

"What do you mean?" Kero asked

Sakura replied, "It is White Day."

Kero almost fell over at that statement. "But even so… I still stick with my theory!"

"Then again… he can't just send roses!"

"What do you mean, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked

"There's gotta be something else! Like… chokoreeto!" Kero said as he flew to the refrigerator

Kero opened the refrigerator "Sakura… this guy… he really loves you, doesn't he?"

"Why? Oh, because he filled almost half the house with white roses, made breakfast, and bought five boxes of chocolate?" Sakura asked

"No. Because, 5. Five means 'I love you very much' that's five words. Or, 'I really really love you' that's also five words." Kero said

Sakura fell over anime-style, and then stood up again with a sweatdrop.

After breakfast, Sakura took a shower, dressed up and said to Kero, "Kero-chan, I'm going out for awhile. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah." Kero replied, eyes focused on the video game he was playing. "I won! Hahaha! Suppi! I win again!" Sakura chuckled as Kero danced around, rejoicing over his victory. "Suppi, I told you you'll never beat me!"

Sakura was taking a stroll around the park when something hit her. "Hoe! What was that?" Sakura looked down and saw a white teddy bear. And again, there were pink and green ribbons on it.

Unknown to her, someone was watching…

"Nice job, Mr. Professional Pitcher. You hit Sakura on the head!"

"Sorry! It's not a baseball, ne? I'm good at pitching baseballs, not teddy bears."

"Whatever."

Sakura was looking at the teddy bear in her hands. Wondering who it was from. Then she saw a note:

**_Sakura,_**

_**I know you like teddy bears. I hope you appreciate this gift of mine.**_

****

Later, Kinomoto residence…

"Tadaima!" Sakura said as she entered the house. She went upstairs to her room, but didn't notice a box wrapped in white paper, with pink and green ribbons.

"You're still playing?" Sakura asked as she saw Kero, still playing video games on the TV. "Wanna eat, Kero-chan? What should we have for lunch? It's a bit late, I know."

"Anything as long as it's not bitter." Kero replied as he stopped playing and turned off the TV

"Let's just see what we have." Sakura said

She and Kero-chan went downstairs to see what they could eat for lunch. They decided to have sushi, since Tomoyo left some just the other day when she visited.

After they ate, Sakura noticed the box.

"Hm? What's this?" Sakura asked

"Beats me." Kero replied

"You haven't seen anyone come into the house and bring this?" Sakura asked

"I was upstairs playing." Kero said

"I wonder… if it's from the same guy who put all those roses, made breakfast, bought chocolate and threw me a teddy bear…" Sakura said

Kero then said, "He threw you a teddy bear?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah."

Sakura opened the box.

"Oh…" from the box Sakura withdrew a blouse which was ruffled at the top part, and a skirt. Together with those was a note:

**_Sakura,_**

_**I think this looks good on you. I hope it fits. And I also hope to see you wearing it tonight. I'll send someone to pick you up at 7:00.**_

"I'm going to see him tonight! I can't believe it!" Sakura said happily

Later, 5:57 pm… Sakura's bedroom

"Sakura! It… suits you! Boy, that guy sure has taste in clothes! He knows what looks good on you! And this proves that he really loves AND knows you a lot." Kero exclaimed after Sakura dressed up

"Really? Ehehe… It sorta reminds me of Tomoyo-chan's designs. Almost all my costumes had ruffles and ribbons and stuff." Sakura looked down at her feet. "I wonder what I should wear with these…" she said as she walked around the room

"Uh… yeah! Ehehe… here, wear this one!" Kero sweatdropped as he handed Sakura a pair of white high-heels.

Sakura put on the high-heels.

"You know, this guy… he has this classical, modern kind of taste in clothes." Kero suddenly said

"What makes you say that, Kero-chan?"

"Look at the style. It comes in two parts: the blouse and the skirt. It's modern. Since the typical things that a guy sends a girl to wear for their date is a dress—"

"Date!" Sakura cut Kero off

"Moving on, as I said, it's classical since the style of it is soft. Not like the modern-day stuff you see people wear." Kero said matter-of-factly

Sakura was done preparing herself by the time of 6:35. Kero spoke again.

"Sakura? Aren't you going to take that off? I mean, you're going to see someone and you still wear that? He might ask and get jealous."

"This? Nah. I promised Syaoran-kun I wouldn't take it off." Sakura said, looking at the ring on her finger

-Flashback-

Sakura's narration…

_We were 15 then. He gave this to me a month before he left back for Hong Kong. I remember that day. It was White Day. Just like today._

"_Sakura, uh… here." Syaoran-kun blushed as he lowered his head and gave me a box._

_I was wondering what it was. I opened it. "Syaoran-kun… you…"_

"_I know, you'll tell me I shouldn't have. But I can't help it. You're special Sakura that's why you deserve to get something special as well."_

"_Syaoran-kun, it's okay with me that you don't give a gift. It's fine."_

"_I do this because I love you Sakura and I want you to know that. It's not enough to just say it, right? And I do believe actions speak louder than words." Syaoran gave me one of his smiles_

_I blushed and said, "Thank you Syaoran-kun."_

"_Sakura, promise me you won't take it off unless I did something to make you hate me. Okay?" he said_

"_Syaoran-kun, you really have changed haven't you? giggles okay, I promise."_

"_Uh…" Syaoran blushed_

-End of Flashback-

"I don't hate Syaoran-kun, so I won't take it off. I promised. And I don't want to break that promise to him." Sakura smiled

"Okay then." Kero said

7:00 pm…

Doorbell rings

"I'll go get it." Sakura stood up and went downstairs. Kero flew downstairs but made sure he wasn't seen by the person at the door.

"You are Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, am I right?" asked a tall man, who looked familiar to Sakura but she couldn't really see who he was wearing a mask, somewhat like in a masquerade ball.

"Uh… yes, I am Kinomoto Sakura."

"I was sent to fetch you. Please follow me" Sakura looked back and she saw Kero motioning her to go.

She followed the man into a limousine.

A little while later, the limo stopped to a place Sakura hasn't seen or heard of before. "Uh, are we still in Tomoeda?" Sakura asked

"Hai, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura was staring at him. "You're voice reminds me of oniichan." Sakura suddenly told him

"Huh?"

"Could I ask? What's your name?"

"Sad to say, my master's orders are to not divulge my true self to anyone."

"Divulge?"

"Reveal."

"Oh."

"Anyway, please go straight ahead." He said as he pointed the way

Sakura bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Sakura walked straight ahead.

Behind the bushes…

"Okay, your turn."

"meow do I really have to be like this?"

"Yeah"

Back to Sakura…

As Sakura was walking, she heard someone—or something.

meow

"Huh? A cat?"

meow

Sakura shrugged it off

"Psst! meow Psst! Sakura! meow"

"Hoe? Who's that?" Sakura blinked

"Here!"

Sakura looked near the bushes. "Aww… you're so kawaii! You're a Chinese cat, right? Wait—you can talk!" Sakura almost dropped the cat

"Careful… meow" said the cat as she landed on her feet

"Sumimasen…"

"meowokay. Wait here."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked as the cat disappeared into the bushes

After a few seconds, the cat came back, but with a small box

"Eh?"

The cat motioned for her to take it. Sakura bent down and took the box in her hands.

"Someone asked me to give it to you. Seems like he knows I could speak. Anyway, gotta go. Bye! meow" and the cat disappeared into the bushes again

"Matte! Who's this… from?"

Sakura opened the box. In it was a hair clip, similar to the one Yukito bought for her in Hong Kong, with a cherry blossom design, except this one was smaller and was lighter pink. There was a note attached:

**_Sakura,_**

_**Along the way you'll receive gifts from different beings. Don't worry, I know all about it. ;)**_

_Beings? What does he mean? And about him knowing everything? About what? Me being a… nah, can't be. But if he did… oh well, never mind. _Sakura thought

Sakura continued to walk. A little while later…

"Don't worry, you won't be late. I am here to keep you awake! But before I go and lose the rhyme, I'll give you something with lots of time!" said a snow colored rabbit hopping alongside Sakura.

"Eh?"

"I have to rush or I'll be late, you too must hurry for your wonderful date!" and the rabbit hopped towards the bushes and was gone. But beside Sakura, he left another box.

Sakura picked up the box. She opened it. Inside was a watch. There was also a note.

_**Don't worry Sakura; there are still lots of time. Aww man, I think I'm into the rhyme… anyway, I'll see you soon. Really soon.**_

Sakura smiled. She continued to walk

"Something wonderful shall happen… there's a full moon tonight."

"Huh?" Sakura continued walking but then she stopped at the peach blossom tree.

The tree's branches lowered and Sakura saw something shining.

"A necklace?" Sakura took it from the branches

It was a locket. She opened it, hoping to see the picture of the one giving her all these gifts inside. But she didn't find any picture except for hers.

"Oh. I was hoping to see his picture. But it's okay, I'll see him soon anyway." Sakura giggled

Sakura continued her walk again.

"Sakura…" someone called

"Huh? Who was that?"

"I'm glad you came. I didn't expect you to come…" said a young man, same age as Sakura. Again, Sakura could not figure out who it was. He was wearing a mask

He led her to a table. There was candle light. He pulled out the chair for her, and Sakura sat down. He went to his seat. Someone approached them, with food for them to eat. She placed it on the table and left.

They started to eat.

"Itadakimasu." They both said

"It's… pasta. And it's white." Sakura said (A/N: You guys ever heard of carbonara? Fettuccini? For all I know, it has white sauce.)

"I made it a point that the things you receive would be white. Uh… almost. Hehehe…"

"giggles it is white day after all…" Sakura giggled

After they ate, he led Sakura to another part of the garden. They sat on the bench and looked up at the stars.

"Sakura, do think stars are powerful?"

"Huh?"

"I think they are. The moon may be bigger than the stars but the moon has no power of its own. It depends on the sun for its light. And the sun… is a star. Right?"

Sakura nodded

"Sakura, what did the talking cat, the rabbit that rhymed… what did they remind you of?"

"The cat… reminded me of… Meiling-chan. The rabbit of Yukito-san… the food reminded me of someone too… Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied

"Really? Why is that?"

"It was pasta. Tomoyo-chan's best dishes are Italian dishes or pasta. And well… it seemed something like which Tomoyo-chan would make."

"I see."

They sat there quietly, not speaking a word. Until Sakura broke the silence between them

"Uh… if it's okay for me to ask, who are you really?"

He laughed

"Nani? What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

"No, it's nothing… Sakura, sorry for telling you this but… you're dense…"

"Uh… well, yeah. Everybody knew about—never mind."

"Everybody knew about Sy—er, Li's feelings for you except you, that was what you're going to say."

"How did you…?"

"You said everybody."

"I guess I did." Sakura lowered her head

"Sakura, do you know the power stronger even that of Clow Reed's yet anyone could have?" he asked

Sakura asked back, "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the Final Judgment? There you experienced a world without love. It's lonely, isn't it? When Eriol put a spell on the town, everyone was asleep. Not to awake ever again. The happy Tomoeda became lonely, with only about 2 people awake. And when the Void card was about to take my feelings, love stopped it, ne? That proves to show that Love is the strongest power of all…" he kept his head low, and he took off his mask, though Sakura still couldn't see his face

"How do you know about the Final Judgment, Eriol's spell, the Void? You wouldn't know unless… but…"

"But you think he's in Hong Kong? He's not. He's right beside you," he looked at Sakura straight in the eyes "…Sakura"

"S-Syaoran-kun?"

"Yeah, I went all the way to Japan for White day. The other reason why I went here was to know if you still kept your promise. I'm glad you have." Syaoran smiled

"You know why I didn't reveal myself to you immediately? Because Love is patient and kind… it is not jealous or conceited or proud… but I _was_ jealous before. When you were always so happy with Yukito-san… when Eriol would just come up to me and say, 'Sakura's cute, isn't she?'… Love is not happy with evil… that is why when the Void attacked, the only way to stop it is to give the most important feeling… which is Love… Love is happy with the truth… and everything I've said, it's not a lie…" Syaoran paused for a while

He spoke again, "I've loved you ever since you were a friend of mine… you've taught me things I've never known… like being selfless… and how to care for someone… and though I know you loved someone else, I was always there, ready to listen, to be your shoulder to cry on… and I always will be, Sakura…"

"Syaoran-kun… I'm… running out of things to say…"

"You don't have say anything. Seeing you happy is enough."

Sakura smiled and blushed

"Wo ai ni." Syaoran said

Sakura replied with a smile, "I know you do…"

"You understood?"

"Yeah, I love you too." Sakura smiled

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes:**_

Well, that's it! It's done! Sorry if it wasn't really that good. I guess one-shots aren't my specialty. I have a sequel to this so if you want me to post it (it's a full story, not a one-shot) all you have to do is to tell me through review.

All of you might be wondering, what is this White Day 4cherryblossoms is talking about? We have Sakura and Syaoran to explain that!

**Sakura**: Before we tell you about White Day, why don't we start with Valentine's Day in Japan? There are very few holidays associated with a particular product as Valentine's Day is with chocolate in Japan. Sure, the West has its chocolate hearts and gifts of assorted chocolate candies, but in Japan, it has taken on a special significance—it has become the "Sadie Hawkins" day of relationships, where the girls are encouraged to "confess their love" to their sweethearts. The gift of chocolate, and the acceptance of the gift, means that the guy is forced to at least consider the girl as a potential girlfriend. So as it turns out, Valentine's chocolates are, to the joy of all males, specifically for women to give to men. But guys, don't get too excited, there are obligatory gifts of chocolates, too, that have no more meaning of love than an annual birthday card. For those gifts that do have romantic overtones, there is a particular day when the guy can respond, and that day is White Day.

**Syaoran**: That's right. And with nearly half the population giving chocolate on Valentine's Day to the other half of the population, the chocolate manufacturers looked at this arrangement and let out a collective sigh. "Why can't it be the _entire_ population giving chocolate to each other?" So the sweets manufacturers invented a holiday, exactly one month after Valentine's Day, for men to give back to the women. They called it White Day, and suggested that the men return the gift of dark chocolate with a gift of white chocolate. They should have named it White Chocolate Day because there are a lot of white things that can run through a guy's dirty little mind.

**Touya**: Like yours.

**Syaoran**: Oi!

**Sakura**: Oniichan!

**Syaoran**: Getting back to the topic, as the holiday wormed its way into the Japanese culture, sales of white panties boomed in the days before March 14th snickers. In any case, the tradition has it that the guy who has just learned the girl's feelings on Valentine's Day must make his answer on White Day with a gift of something white. But obligation rears its head again. A girl's receipt of a white gift on that day doesn't necessarily mean that they've been pledged a guy's undying love. But in my case, it's different… heheh…

**Sakura & Syaoran**: Our reference? xxxHOLiC, Volume 4, pages 181-182.

**4cherryblossoms**: that's one of the manga made by CLAMP!


End file.
